


A Wilk's Tale: The Illuminati & The Wolf Children

by The_Bidiba



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Beating, F/M, Menstruation, Multi, Peeping, Sibling Incest, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bidiba/pseuds/The_Bidiba
Summary: A continuation of A Wilk's Tale: The Reason for Sadness.  Luna has volunteered to go with the Illuminati so they can experiment on her wolf. Unbeknownst to the Illuminati she is actually undercover for The Order under the protection of Lewin Light (Lightening) and Ryuji 'Bon' Suguro. Strong Language and Suggestive Content Warning!





	1. The Illuminati's Detroit Laboratory

Luna opens her eyes there is a bright light shining on her. She closes her eyes and puts her hand in front of her face to shield herself from it.  
"Hello Luna.”  
Luna squints to see a short heavy set woman with blonde hair and blue eyes approach her. “I trust your trip home was comfortable. I am Dr. Olivia Klowski. It is nice to finally meet you in person.” Dr. Klowski looks at a clipboard, and writes something on the piece of paper attached. “You seem like you are in good health. Your physical looks spectacular. What a fine specimen you are. Your mother would be so proud of you.”  
Luna crosses her arms in front of herself and looks down at the ground. “You mean Dr. Aurora Ward? Yes, I suppose she would be.”  
Dr. Klowski smiles, “You will soon be meeting 227 and 329. I'll let you get to know them and you can decide for yourself who you'd rather mate with."  
Luna gasps and looks up at Dr. Klowski. "Ah, mate with?"  
"But of course. The entire reason you were asked here was to carry on the work of your mother. It was her intention for you to eventually mate with one of your fellow wolves."  
"So let me get this straight, my mother's intention was for me to mate with one of my half-brother-cousins? I’ve never heard anything so disturbing in my life."  
"Ah, but Luna both of these wolves were bread and taught nothing but you. You are the only female wolf that is in existence now. It doesn't matter to them if you're their sister. They don't even know the meaning of the word."  
“No! This isn’t right. I won’t do it.”  
Dr. Klowski raises her voice and her face becomes stern. “That is not an option. You will pick one of them to mate with or we will force you to mate with the one of our choosing.  
Luna looks around and realizes that she and Dr. Klowski are the only two people in the room. She gets up and makes a run for it. She hears a loud noise like a gunshot and feels a sharp pain in her neck. Reaching her hand back to investigate she pulls something out. “A… tranquilizer…dart?”  
“Now we can’t just let you get up and walk away when we are so close to a breakthrough, can we?” Dr. Klowski smiles over her gun.

Luna quivers and starts to blackout. “I uh…” Her body hits the ground and her consciousness fades away.

Luna’s head pounds like a drum her eyes open and she looks around. She slowly starts to realize she's in a cell. She lies on a mattress placed on a cement floor. There is a light just above the center of her compartment.

"Hello! Are you awake?" A voice comes from the next cell over.

Luna looks over to the voice but it's shrouded in darkness. "Where am I?"

"Well this is our den, me and Alpha's. He's gone to exercise. We get to exercise once a day. Do you like to run? I like to run. Maybe we can run together."  
Luna hears movement and then something cling to the bars of her cell.  
"I'm so happy that the day has finally come for you to be with us. You are more beautiful then I ever dreamed you would be. To mate with you would be an honor."  
Luna sits up on the bed pulling her knees into her chest and hugging her legs. “That isn’t going to happen.” She says trying to convince herself as much as the voice.  
“Why not? Have you chosen to mate with Alpha? Poor 227 is sad.”  
She hears the bars ring as hands are slid down them. A ruffle of hair hits the bars followed by a loud banging sound that Luna could only assume was the sound of the person speaking’s head hitting the bars. “Who is 227?”  
“I am 227, and you are Luna. The wolf woman we were promised by Dr. Ward.”  
Luna can see the glint of 227’s eyes as he looks at her.  
“Why would Dr. Ward promise me to the two of you?”  
“A gift! A gift for being the chosen ones.”  
“But I’m only one person…I mean wolf, wouldn’t that pit you and Alpha against each other?”  
“It is meant to be. The strongest will mate with Luna and our race will carry on.”  
Luna hears movement again and then feels a warm liquid hit her arm. “Ewe, gross did you just pee on me?” Luna moves quickly to the other side of her mattress.  
“I am marking my territory so Alpha knows you are mine.”  
Luna hears him readjust himself. “I already told you I won’t be mating with either of you.”  
“But how will we survive? We must carry on it is in our nature.”  
“I cannot mate with either of you because my heart belongs to someone else.”  
“Heart? What is heart?”  
“Well it’s a figure of speech but your heart is the muscle in your chest that burns when you run to hard. I feel that way whenever I see that person. Like I’ve been running to hard.”  
“Then we are meant to mate together for that’s what happens when I run too!”  
Luna shakes her head. “227 that’s not how it works. The love needs to be mutual. I’d need to love you the same way.”  
“You don’t love me?” Luna hears 227 walk away from the bars and deep into his cell.  
“227 I don’t even know you. How can I explain this?” Luna puts her hand on her forehead and can smell the urine on her arm. She quickly pulls it away. “Have you ever howled at the moon?”  
She hears 227 scuttle over to the bars again.  
“Yes! Yes I howl at the moon.” He demonstrates, “Owooo”.  
“Well being in love is kind of like howling at the moon, but when you do howl you don’t just go Owooo.”  
“Oh! You did that very good Luna I like your howl.”  
Luna starts to think this conversation is going nowhere but she presses on. “Thanks. So you don’t just howl Owooo when you are in love with someone. When you are in love you howl their name. You howl their name for all the world to hear. Like this.” Luna clears her throat. “Ryyuuujjiiiiii!” She feels her heart start to race and she starts to worry that the Order won’t come for her in time. She pushes the thought down and tries to bring up as much courage as she can from deep inside herself. “Do you understand?”  
Luna hears 227 scratch his head. The doorway opens and a flood of light comes in from the opening.  
Luna looks at 227 while the light is bright enough to see him. He is a tall young man with long lean muscles. His messy dark brown hair almost covers his two wolf ears. He has a square well defined chin with a little dimple at the end. His wolf ears wiggle with the sound of the approaching footsteps.  
He looks at the doorway. “Alpha is back. That means it’s one of our turns for some exercise.”  
A voice comes from the doorway. “No. 329 that’s enough.”  
Luna hears growling and a man screams in pain.  
“Lloyd!”  
“He bit me! 329 bit me.”  
Luna sees the silhouette of one of the wardens take up a billy club and beat 329 into a cage on the opposite side of her’s. 329 snarls again just before his cell door is locked.  
The warden turns back to the man that was hurt by 329. “Jesus Lloyd! How many times do I have to tell you not to get close to them?”  
“But he seemed so calm.” Lloyd holds his arm his hand covered in blood.  
“You can’t trust your instincts. They’re monsters.”  
“We are not monsters!” Luna yells. “We are cursed! How dare you assume to call us such things?” Luna runs to the front of her cage and grabs at the warden with the billy club. “If you want to see a monster, you need only look into a mirror.”  
“You’re new here, so I’ll cut you some slack wolf.” He hits Luna’s arm with the billy club hard enough for her to retract it. “Don’t touch me or the other wardens and we won’t have to beat you like the dog you are.”  
Luna glares at him spitting at his shoes.  
“Why you little!” He wrestles to get his keys off his belt.  
Luna braces herself.  
“James! She’s the only female. Just let it go.” Says Lloyd.  
James turns to look at Lloyd. “Why would I give a shit?”  
“Dr. Klowski told us to be gentle with her.”  
“Gentle with her… Gah! Fine.” James turns back to Luna. “No more shit from you. Got it? Otherwise my club and your backside are going to meet.”  
She glares at him and without saying a word goes back to her mattress and sits down.  
“Good girl.” He rejoices over his victory by smirking at her. “Come on Lloyd let’s go down to the nurse’s station and get that bite checked out. I don’t want you turning into a werewolf.”  
“That’s not how it works is it?”  
“Lloyd you watch too many monster movies.”  
“What about 227? He needs to be exercised too.”  
James looks over to 227. “Ah the wimp. Yeah, come on.”  
227 walks over to the door of his cell and turns with his back to it. James opens the door and kicks him to the ground. 227 whimpers and James cuffs him.  
“Is that really necessary?” Luna shouts.  
“I thought I told you to shut up! Not another word.” James bangs his billy club against Luna’s cage.  
227 turns his face against the ground to look at Luna. “It ok Luna. I go for run and then you can. I leave my scent on my favorite trail for you.”  
Luna nods and 227 smiles at her. James picks 227 up off the ground by his arm and pushes him out the open doorway. Lloyd closes it behind them.  
The room is silent for a moment and it makes Luna feel uneasy.  
“You female wolf we waiting for all the time?” Luna can feel 329’s eyes on her. “You not even have pointy ears.”  
“No I don’t have wolf ears when I’m in my human form.”  
“I not say you speak!”  
“I didn’t ask you if I could speak.” Luna turns toward 329’s cell a bit annoyed after everything that had just went down. “And if I’m the one you’ve been waiting for you are going to be waiting a long time, because I have already told 227 that I will not be mating with either of you.”  
329 bangs against the cage right next to where Luna is sitting on her mattress. She jumps startled by the sudden noise. “Bitch, you mate with me. I’m Alpha! I take what’s mine.”  
Luna looks at him. She can barely see since the only light in the room is above her cell. He is a stocky muscular blonde with hair down to his shoulders. His face twisted and angry with dark circles under his eyes. He looks as though he needs to get sleep and lay off the steroids. “I have given my heart to another. So like I said before I will not be mating with either of you.”  
329 raddles the cage. “Yes, you will! When moon is full I forces myself upon you and I kill anyone who gets in my way.”  
Luna shivers and feels sick. “You do realize that you are talking about mating with your sister right?”  
“Sister? No sisters. Me and 227 survive.”  
Luna turns towards him. “Wait what? You and 227 are the only two survivors of my mother’s experiments?”  
“We born and we survive. Now you mate with me!”  
“Shut up! I won’t be mating with you!” Luna Yells.  
329 undoes his pants.  
Luna gets up quickly grabbing her mattress to use it as a shield and goes to the far end of her cage with it. She can hear 329’s urine hit the floor of her cell and her mattress.  
“What the hell is wrong with you 329?” Luna says behind the mattress.  
“I Alpha!”  
Luna grits her teeth and throws her mattress urine side down. “No,” she says angrily, “I am Alpha!” She pulls down her underwear and squats peeing along the edge of her cage.  
329 backs away from her cage. “That smell like human pee.”  
“Duh! I’m human.”  
“No you mate!” He pounds on the cage.  
Luna finds her chamber pot and finishes peeing into it. “No I’m Alpha, and don’t you forget it.” She splashes a little on the bars where he is standing and he retreats into his cell, silent as a church mouse.  
Luna slides her mattress against 227’s side of the cage and lays down. She tries to sleep but the smell of urine is over whelming. She muffles her voice into the mattress as she starts to cry. “Ryuji, Lightening, please hurry! I don’t know how long I can last.”


	2. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The sky is wet.”  
> “Oh, is it raining?” Luna looks up to the ceiling and is quiet to see if she can hear the rain, but she hears nothing. She looks at 227 again. “Aren’t you cold?”  
> “You warm against bars. I feel happy.”  
> Luna smiles at him and strokes his head rubbing against his ear.

She must have eventually fallen asleep because the next thing she realizes is something cool and wet leaning on the bars up against her back. She turns to see what it is. 227 has moved his mattress to be against the bars where hers is. He leans with his back toward her. She sits up and touches his shoulder.  
He jolts with a start and quickly picks up his head. “Oh Luna, it you.” He lays his head back down.  
“227 why are you all wet?”  
He flips over so that he can look at Luna but still lay down on his mattress. “The sky is wet.”  
“Oh, is it raining?” Luna looks up to the ceiling and is quiet to see if she can hear the rain, but she hears nothing. She looks at 227 again. “Aren’t you cold?”  
“You warm against bars. I feel happy.”  
Luna smiles at him and strokes his head rubbing against his ear.  
He quivers, “No, Luna you say no mate. So you no do that.”  
“I’m sorry.” She puts her hands in her lap. “I just wanted to comfort you I guess.” She looks down at her mattress.  
227 slides his head as close to the bars as he can and still see Luna. “It comfort you to pat 227 head?”  
Luna smiles. “Yes 227, it’s one of the nicest things that’s happened to me all day.”  
227 wiggles his ears. “Then you pat more. 227 behave.” He smiles without showing his teeth.  
Luna reaches through the bars again petting 227 along the side of his head and where his human ears are too. “227?”  
“Yes Luna?”  
“Do you have a real name?”  
He turns his face to the mattress as he thinks. “The guards call me Wimp.”  
“That’s not a very nice name. Can I give you a name?”  
“227 like the ‘W’ sound in wimp. Can I has name with ‘W’ sound?”  
Luna feels her chest lighten. Even if it was just for a moment she feels a soft giggle in her heart. “Sure. Let me think. ‘W’ names. Do you prefer the ‘W’ sound at the beginning or the end of the name?” She scratches his wolf ear.  
He wiggles his foot and hums happily. “I no know. You say name and I say yes no.”  
“Okay.” Luna thinks out loud, “Wesley, William, Walter, Wade?”  
“No not sound like 227.”  
“Wyatt, Wayne, Willow, um… Wendall?”  
“That one!”  
“Which one?”  
“Wendull, I, Wendull!”  
Luna brushes the hair off his face. “Okay you will hereby be Wendall. But if I forget and call you 227 you’ll have to forgive me.” She smiles.  
“Luna you call me 227 okay. Mad I not get.”  
Luna takes a deep breath and stretches putting her hands high above her head. The door to the hallway opens and Luna shoots up off her mattress to the middle of her cell.  
Two wardens approach her cell door. James from earlier and Shima.  
Luna looks down at the ground and waits for them to unlock her door or say something.  
James speaks to Shima. “Alright so this one here is No.227, this one is No.1, and the one on the end is No.329. No.1 and 329 are in trouble for attacking us this afternoon so no food for either of them tonight.”  
Shima nods his head. “No. 227 can be fed though?”  
“Yes, the usual.”  
“And have they all been exercised today?” Shima asks looking at Luna.  
“No.1 still needs to be exercised but only if she is good.”  
“No.1 are you willing to be a good girl so you can go for a walk?” Shima has the creepy warden voice down pat.  
Luna nods her head. “May I speak?” She looks at James but not in the eyes.  
James is taken back by her manner. “Yes, No.1 you may.”  
“I would like to get some fresh air.”  
“Turn around No.1 and sit on the ground.”  
Luna does so as James explains to Shima how to cuff them in their cells without getting hurt by them.  
Shima cuffs Luna and lifts her up by the arms. “Come on No.1 let’s get you outside.”  
Luna looks at the ground and is careful not to look at Shima.  
He holds her firmly by the arm just above her elbow as they walk out into the hallway and up several flights of stairs. James follows them closely and tells Shima his other duties for the night. Shima listens attentively and every so often gives Luna’s arm a squeeze. When they reach the ground floor someone calls over the loud speaker for James to come to the warden’s main desk.  
“Damnit don’t they know I have a new guy to train.” He points down the hallway to a green door. “Through that door is the courtyard. She gets forty-five minutes to exercise however she wants. Running, pushups, what have you. When her time is up blow this whistle and have her sit against the grate again to cuff her. Got it?”  
“Got it.” Shima nods.  
The loud speaker sounds again, “James to the main desk. James to the main desk.”  
“I’m coming! Hold your horses.” James moves quickly down the other side of the hallway.  
Shima loosens his grip on her arm so that he is barely touching her. “You smell like urine Wilk.”  
Luna doesn’t look up but does answer him. “I had to establish dominance over my brothers.”  
“Wait, those two are your brothers?”  
Luna sighs, “My half-brother/cousins. They were made with my father and his sisters DNA.”  
“Huh, well you got what you always wanted.” Shima has a smirk in his voice. He opens the door to the courtyard.  
“What do you mean by that?” Luna asks finally looking up at him.  
He turns her head back and sets her down along the grate to take off her cuffs. The rain is really coming down hard now. After he closes the grate again he turns Luna’s head back towards him and looks her in the eye for the first time a month. “Siblings.”  
Luna blinks, she didn’t even think about it that way. No matter how screwed up it was he was right. She had family again. Luna runs out into the rain whooping and hollering. Howling at the moon that was nearly full. ‘I have four more days to plan my escape.’ She thought as she ran along the gated courtyard. ‘Scratch that, our escape. I’ll be taking my brothers with me.’  
Before Luna knows it she hears the whistle blow for her to come back to the main gate. She moves as quickly as she can. Shima is accompanied by James, who holds the cuffs in his hands.  
Luna leans up against the grate with her back to it and waits.  
“Sit!” James says.  
Luna slides down the grate to the ground.  
He cuffs her and Shima leads her by the arm again.  
“Geez No. 1 you are soaking wet. Couldn’t you have stayed out of the rain?” James says while staring at her chest.  
“I needed a shower.” Luna looks forward with blank eyes.  
Shima suppresses a laugh. When he manages to do so he adds. “I’ll say you did.”  
James looks at Shima. “Don’t talk to them. They are not human.”  
Luna holds her breath.  
Shima squeezes her arm. “Should we get No. 1 some dry clothes?”  
James looks at Shima. “What for?”  
“Well she is soaking wet. If the full moon is in a couple of days and the experiment is going to take place shouldn’t we make sure she is healthy and doesn’t get a cold?”  
James scratches his head. “Nah she’ll be fine. She’s just an animal anyways. What do we care if she or the other two suffer?”  
Luna’s body stiffens she cannot hold herself back any longer. She rips herself away from Shima’s grasp and head butts James’s nose.  
“What the Fah! No. 1 you bitch!” He pulls out his billy club and beats her down with it.  
With her hands cuffed behind her she cannot defend herself as easily. She wriggles on the ground and manages to sweep him off of his feet by kicking the back of his knees. When he is on the ground she kicks his billy club away from him and pins him down with her shoulder. “If you’re going to call us animals then we will act like animals.” She shouts spitting in his face and smashes her knee in his groin.  
“Ah! For fuck sake kid help me.” James yells.  
Shima shoves a sedative in her arm. “Well that’s enough of that No. 1.” He says as she fades out of consciousness.


	3. She's A Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Olivia Klowski walks into the room. “Jeezes! James did a number on her didn’t he?”  
> “Yes, ma’am he did.” Shima answers.  
> She looks at Shima sizing him up. “You’re the new kid from Japan right? What do you know about this one?” She looks at Luna. “Has she always been a scrapper?”  
> Shima looks at Luna with a look that makes her feel uneasy. “She gets more aggressive as the moon waxes and wanes.”

When Luna wakes she is restrained in a hospital like room. Looking around she can see Shima stands guard over her. She moans.  
“You shouldn’t have done that No. 1. You’re going to get some serious shit now. Chances are they won’t feed or let you exercise till the full moon.”  
“It’ll be worth it. James is an asshole anyway.” Luna tries to smile but her face hurts too much. She sighs, “Tell me something funny Shima.”  
“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”  
She looks up at him. “Please, for old time sake. It’s been a pretty shitty couple of days. I could use a pick me up.”  
Shima walks over to the hall and checks to make sure no one is around. “Okay,” He looks over at her. “Remember when we had gotten that assignment right on the coat tails of Kyoto on the coast and we all were enjoying the water?”  
“Yes I do. That was actually a fun mission.” Luna reminisces thinking back on what happened that day. “You were the best team mate I’ve ever had for water wrestling.” *Water wrestling is referring to two teams or more of two where one person sits on the other’s shoulders and tries to knock the opposing teams partner over.*  
He looks over his shoulder again before looking back at her. “Thanks Luna, your thighs by my face were pretty motivating.”  
Luna laughs even though she knew she shouldn’t have. “Don’t flatter me Shima.”  
“I only tell the truth.”  
“Liar!” she giggles.  
“Anyway after Suguro threw Kamiki in the water she pantsed him on his way to the changing room.”  
Luna squirms thinking about Kamiki getting to see Suguro’s body so completely. Especially since she knew Kamiki wouldn’t appreciate it the way Luna would. She mentally shakes the thought out of her mind telling herself not to be dirty. “Oh no, poor Suguro.” She can’t help but laugh and smile.  
“And…” Shima says looking over his shoulder again.  
“And?” Luna leans forward.  
“I got a picture of it on my phone.” He pulls out his phone from his pocket. “Want to see it?”  
Luna shakes her head no even though she really did want to see it and it didn’t matter if the picture was a front back or side view. All angles of Suguro looked good to her.  
“Are you sure.” Shima says quickly turning his phone before Luna could avert her eyes.  
“Don’t you dare!” She grumbles but as soon as she sees the picture she starts to laugh. Instead of a picture of Suguro being pantsed it was a picture of the old American Coppertone girl getting pantsed by the dog on the beach.  
“Gotcha!” He points at her. “Ha, ha, had you going for a second Wilk. You’re almost as much of a pervert as I am.” He smiles.  
The footsteps of a person in high heels can be heard down the hall way.  
Shima quickly puts away his phone and puts on a stoic face.  
Luna steels herself just before Dr. Olivia Klowski walks into the room.  
“Jeezes! James did a number on her didn’t he?”  
“Yes, ma’am he did.” Shima answers.  
She looks at Shima sizing him up. “You’re the new kid from Japan right? What do you know about this one?” She looks at Luna. “Has she always been a scrapper?”  
Shima looks at Luna with a look that makes her feel uneasy. “She gets more aggressive as the moon waxes and wanes.”  
Dr. Klowski nods her head. “No. 1 you need to behave or we will impregnate you instead of letting you choose.”  
Shima grimaces behind Dr. Klowski’s back as Luna quivers, “Yes, ma’am I’ll behave.”  
Dr. Klowski turns back to Shima. “Ok Japan you can take her back to her cell. No talking!”  
Shima nods as Dr. Klowski leaves the room. He walks over and undoes Luna’s restraints. The smell of his cologne jogged her memory of him asking her to hang out with him before she changed on her first full moon at the school and then she remembered waking up in Suguro’s bed the next day. ‘Hang on to the memory Luna.’ She tells herself, ‘It might be the last good memory you have of a boy seeing you nude.’


	4. Boot To The Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No. 329 comes over to her and whispers in her ear. “Who Alpha now?”  
> She looks over her shoulder at No. 329. “I’ll show you who’s Alpha.” Luna says angrily as she wipes some blood from her nose and quickly starts to make a summoning circle with it.  
> “Might as well lay on the ground there because I’m going to pound you into the dirt.” James rolls up his sleeves as Luna finishes her circle.  
> It wasn’t perfect but she hoped it would work.

Luna’s sleep is interrupted by the jingling of keys. She hears one of the cell doors open and only realizes that it’s hers when footsteps come up beside her. Flipping over to look the light blinds her. She then feels the hard rubber sole of a boot crash down onto her face. Luna cringes and rolls away. “What the hell!” Pawing at her face she can feel the warm heat of blood coming from what she thought might be a newly broken nose.  
“You stupid little Bitch! I’ve been fired because of you. Now you’re going to pay.” The voice was angry and heady like they might have been drinking.  
Luna recognized James’s voice and moved as quickly as she could to the other side of her cell.  
No. 329 comes over to her and whispers in her ear. “Who Alpha now?”  
She looks over her shoulder at No. 329. “I’ll show you who’s Alpha.” Luna says angrily as she wipes some blood from her nose and quickly starts to make a summoning circle with it.  
“Might as well lay on the ground there because I’m going to pound you into the dirt.” James rolls up his sleeves as Luna finishes her circle.  
It wasn’t perfect but she hoped it would work. “As the Moon reflects the Sun so let me reflect myself.”   
Luna’s wolf jumps out from her chest and pins James to the ground baring its teeth in a growl. “Ryu!” It howls.  
James stares petrified and wide eyed. “You’re not a werewolf! You’re a Fucking Witch!”  
Luna starts to shout even though she knows James cannot hear her. ‘Shut up get out of my cage!’  
No. 329 is clapping and cheering behind her. “No. 1’s a werewolf witch!”  
Wendall wakes up from all the commotion. “What go on?” Rubbing his eyes he sees James on the ground next to his cell bars under Luna’s wolf. He looks up at Luna. “It not full moon… How you?” He stops mid-sentence looking at Luna’s mangled face. His own face contorts and he fumes with rage. It terrifies Luna.  
James looks up at Wendall. “Hey Wimp you’re awake.” He shoots a fake smile his way. “We’re friends right? Help me.” His voice is shaky as he speaks.  
Wendall squats down next to his face by the bars, his face still twisted in anger. “Warden James, you hurt Luna?”  
James looks at Luna’s wolf and then at Wendall again. “She bumped into the heel of my boot. Don’t you think she’s overreacting a little?”  
Luna yells again very animated. “Get the hell out of my cage!”  
“Stop shouting Luna! To loud it hurts ears.” Wendall says.  
“What you can hear me?”  
He nods and then grabs James by the shirt on either side of his shoulders lifting him out from underneath Luna’s wolf.  
The wolf backs up next to Luna and 329 reaches out to touch it but cannot reach.  
James laughs nervously. “Haha… No. 227 put me down and I’ll pretend this never happened.”  
Wendall releases one hand. Reaches up grabbing at James’s face and turns it towards Luna’s human form. “You undo hurt to Luna’s pretty face.” He squeezed James face so his lips are pinched together.  
“I can’t Wimpy. Besides the little Bitch deserved it.”  
Wendall snaps turning James around to face him.  
“What the hell Wimpy!” James says.  
Wendall pulls him close to the bars and bites at his nose tearing off a piece of it when he pulled away. James cusses and swears trying to get out of Wendall’s grasp.  
“Luna is he sorry?” Wendall looks up at her like a child that accidently killed their goldfish.  
Luna rubs her foot on the summoning circle and smears it sending her wolf back into her chest. “That’s enough Wendall! He’s sorry. Right James?” Luna hopes rather than believes that he would play along with her. She didn’t want to see him die even if she hated his guts.  
“Fuck no! I’m going to kill you, you little… geh!”  
Wendall bangs James’ body repeatedly against the bars. “Luna mate! You no kills!”  
“Stop Wendall!” Luna shouts running up to them grabbing at James.  
“You Alpha 227!” No. 329 eggs him on.  
Luna is able to release James from Wendall’s grasp. She falls to the ground under his weight and drags him to the center of her cell. “James?”  
He coughs, blood coming out of his mouth, Luna is unsure if it was there from his nose or from a new injury.  
“James you need to get out of here.” Luna takes the scarf from her neck and dabs at the blood.  
James raises his hand and tries to bat hers away. “Don’t touch me you animal.” He’s delirious and probably has a concussion.  
“How many fingers am I holding up James?” Luna holds out her hand with one finger up.  
“Two hands, one finger each.”  
Both 329 and Wendall watch her and banter back and forth over her.  
This is a perfect time to get some answers Luna thinks to herself. “Don’t fall asleep James.” Luna pulls his head onto her lap. “How long have you been at this facility?”  
“Twenty years.” He smacks his mouth together.  
“How long have 227 and 329 been here?”  
“I don’t remember but they were cute little shits.” He laughs and then groans in pain.  
“Were there any other wolves here at any time?”  
“No, but Dr. Klowski always talked about there being two females until 227 and 329 came. One of them was a twin.”  
“No sisters!” yelled 329 reaching out to grab at Luna and James.  
Luna looks over at 329. “Oh my God. No. 329 I understand now. I’m sorry.”  
329 stops trying to grab at her. “Dr. Ward said she be fine. Then she not be here after one full moon.” 329 gets choked up but doesn’t cry.  
“When was that 329?”  
“My wolf heart hurts. A lot of moon cycles. It warm outside and night smell clean.”  
“Spring time?” Luna asks.  
No. 329 nods.  
Luna bites her lip. “Were you a young wolf when it happened?”  
“Not strong. Wolf age young.” 329 whimpers.  
Luna puts her attention back on James. She shakes him. “I said don’t fall asleep.”  
He jolts, “Gah!”  
“Did Dr. Klowski tell you what happened to the twin?”  
“No, my clearance isn’t high enough.”  
“What do you know about the Illuminati?”  
“A bunch of hocus pocus. That pink haired nut Sherma or whatever his name is tells me that he’s part of the upper crust of the secret organization called the Illuminati, which this laboratory supposedly works for, and that the King of Light Lucifer is going to take over the world.”  
“Did he say how?” Luna is intrigued and hopes James can remember details.  
“It’s some serious monster movie shit. Zombie’s that don’t die even if you shoot their heads off, an immortality potion and you guys the werewolves.”  
“Tell me about the immortality potion.”  
“Well apparently the King of Light’s body is breaking down on this side of reality and in order for him to retain all the knowledge he has acquired he needs an immortality potion.”  
“What will happen if he doesn’t get one?”  
“Something about clones but he doesn’t have access to them anymore.” James coughs again and groans. “He said something about father time running out.”  
“Father Time?” Luna asks remembering that Mephesto Phelps is the King of Time.  
“Some weirdo that knows when the end days will come. My eyes are getting real heavy.” He coughs again as blood comes out of his mouth.  
Luna lifts him up and sets his head back on the ground. She then stands and grabs his keys.  
James tries to grab her. “What the hell are you doing?”  
“Helping you out of here.” She grabs his arm dragging him out of her cell. She leaves the door open as she knew it would lock if she closed it.  
Wendall runs to his door. “Let me out Luna. I help you.”  
Luna looks him up and down. “I’m not going to let you out if you are going to hurt him more.”  
“No make him sorry anymore.”  
“I’ll be right back. I’m not leaving I’m just going to get him some help.”  
Wendall nods. “I help.”  
Luna reluctantly unlocks the door and Wendall carefully picks up James flipping him over his shoulder. He had just fallen asleep again.  
“What the! Put me down!”  
“Shut up James. You need medical treatment.” Luna says walking towards the door.  
“Like hell I do! I need a Fucking exorcism to get you demons away from me.”  
Luna laughs as she unlocks the door to the hallway. “I think I can help you with that. I just so happen to be an exorcist in training.”


	5. A Game of Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a security room with several computer monitors that record the entire lab including the cells and the courtyard outside.  
> “Despite all my rage I’m still just a rat in a cage!” Luna quotes.  
> “You a wolf Luna. Not rat.” Wendall comments while setting James in a chair.  
> Luna laughs at Wendall under her breath while she walks over to the screens and looks at each monitor very carefully.

Wendall follows closely behind Luna while carrying James. “What you look for Luna?”  
“An office with a phone or a computer.” She keys into the first room they come across.  
It is a security room with several computer monitors that record the entire lab including the cells and the courtyard outside.  
“Despite all my rage I’m still just a rat in a cage!” Luna quotes.  
“You a wolf Luna. Not rat.” Wendall comments while setting James in a chair.  
Luna laughs at Wendall under her breath while she walks over to the screens and looks at each monitor very carefully.  
Wendall walks over and points. “There courtyard I run in.”  
Luna nods her head. “Yes, it’s a nice courtyard.” She keeps looking at the computer monitors hoping she’ll find something useful. “Wendall do you want to play a game?” She looks over at him.  
“I play game with Luna.” His ears wiggle.  
“Okay this game is called Guardian. How it works is you go watch the door and make sure that no one is coming down the hallway. If someone does you come up and let me know so we can go hide back in our cells.”  
“So I guardian? What you Luna?”  
“My part in the game is the analyzer. I analyze all these computer monitors, any paper work and computer programs I can find to try to find clues to the secret of life.”  
“Oh, your part sound hard. I glad you make me guardian.” Wendall stands up straight and puffs out his chest.  
“Go ahead to your station then. The game is about to start.” Luna nods. Wendall does so and Luna looks through the papers on the desk. “Lloyd’s paper work after getting bitten.” She flips to the next paper. “A log report of yesterday and an expense report. A dirty magazine.” Luna covers it back up with the paperwork that was on top of it. She then sits down at the computer. “Dang, I wish Konekomaru were here. He knows so much more about computers than me.” She sifts through useless files on the computer. She clicks on the picture file and quickly scrolls through them. “What’s that?” Inside the file is another folder labeled ‘xWard’. Luna clicks on it. There must have been five hundred files in there each labeled from No. 3 to No. 330. She quickly sends a zipped copy of it to her personal email and then erases the sent history from the computer’s archives as well as the computers cookies. Scanning the file she clicks on file No. 3. In the file is a description of why the experiment didn’t work, the laboratory the subject was in, and very graphic pictures of the poor wolf child they had spliced together. She looked over her shoulder James was snoring in the seat and Wendall was intently watching down the hall.  
“How’s your post looking Wendall?” Luna whispers to him.  
He looks back at her. “I good guardian? No one comes.”  
“You’re the best.” Luna gives him a thumbs up and goes back to the computer. She clicks on the file labeled No. 227 and realizes its Wendall’s file. There are at least thirty pictures of him and three times as many documents. Luna reads the last entry dated April, 9th 2006. The day before her parent’s death.  
‘No. 227’s physical is immaculate. If not for his dossal nature he would be the best candidate to carry on the rest of the breeding operation. His wolf is too much like his father’s and not enough like his mother’s. We may have to put him down if he doesn’t perform well in the next aggression test.’  
Luna goes back and clicks on the file for No. 329. He has twice as many pictures as Wendall and all of them have a little wolf girl in them until he is about six or so. She clicks on his last entry from her mother as well.  
‘No. 329 is progressing well. His rage has become more and more useful as time goes on. Physically he is not as fit as some of the other candidates but his wolf’s aggression is what we are looking for when building up our leader.’  
Luna clicks on another file a little closer to where she thought his twin would be mentioned.  
‘No. 329 and No. 330 are inseparable. Even after the combination of keeping them apart and unfed they go back to being dossal when they are together. Dr. Klowski suggests keeping them separated permanently until the full moon after they change. Then to let them free in the observation chamber and see what they do. If it’s for science it’s worth a try.’  
“What the hell mom, starving children for science?” Luna exits out of the document and finds a picture of No. 329 and No. 330 holding hands and smiling up at the camera. She looks over for a printer and sees one on the far side of the room. She squints at it. “HP Jet 2027.” Luna clicks print and chooses that printer. Luna gets up and walks over to the printer seeing a half-eaten sandwich and bag of chips sitting on the desk by it. ‘The security guard must be on their smoke break and went to take a leak we won’t have much more time.’ She thinks to herself. “Wendall, anything yet?” She whispers nervously.  
“No one.”  
“Okay you let me know, even if you just hear a toilet flush.”  
“Oh you not say that. A toilet flush little bit ago.”  
They hear a door open and close as footsteps come towards them in the hallway.  
“Shit!” Luna says under her breath grabbing the picture roughly folding it and sticking it in her pocket and then rushing over to close all the documents she had had open on the computer.  
“What we do Luna?” Wendall asks.  
Luna quietly rushes up to him and puts her hand on his mouth. She then puts her other hand up to hers motioning to be quiet. They stand there in silence. The footsteps have stopped. Luna peers around the corner and sees the back of Shima’s Pink head at the end of the corridor. Her belly twisted in knots thinking about what to do. She whispers very softly as she removes her hand from Wendall’s mouth. “Wendall.”  
His ears wiggle.  
“You stay here and count to ten then you run back to your cell and close the door okay?”  
“What ten?”  
She holds up both her hands and wiggles her fingers. “This is ten. Don’t start until I leave the room okay.”  
“You leave then ten.” He nods.  
“Good boy.” She reaches up and scratches Wendall’s ear. He pets her hair.  
Luna walks down the hallway as quietly and quickly as possible. As soon as she gets to Shima she covers his eyes.  
“What the hell?” He says swinging around his Khakkhara.  
Luna presses her body against his back so that he cannot hit her with it. “Shima? I need your help.” She looks back and sees Wendall close the door to their cells. “James came into my cell and well… let’s just say I won the fight. I need you to get him a doctor.”  
“James was fired there is no way he got into your cell.” He begins to turn and she releases him taking a step back. “Oh, Wilk your face.” He reaches out to touch it and Luna shies away.  
“I didn’t do this to myself Shima.”  
He grabs her chin analyzing her face. “If you look this bad I wonder how James looks.”  
“Please Shima he’s in the security room in a computer chair. Just take me back to my cell.” She puts her hands together while pleading him.  
“Fine, but I can’t tell you there won’t be consequences.” He grabs her arm and leads her down the hallway to her cell.  
“I understand.”  
Shima opens the door to lead into her cell. Wendall is laying on his mattress and 329 rushes over to his door.  
“No. 1 Alpha now.”  
Shima ignores him and shoves Luna into her cell. “One more strike and you’re out No. 1.” He tries to sound threatening.  
Luna isn’t buying it. Still she lowers her head so that her brothers would.  
Shima walks out and locks the door.  
Luna takes the folded picture out of her pocket and puts it on the floor of 329’s cell. He lunges at her growling and bearing his teeth. “Jeezes! Don’t be an ass 329. That’s a gift for you.” Luna lays down on her mattress and faces Wendall’s cage. “You did good Wendall. Thank you for your help.”  
“I happy help Luna.” He flips over so he is facing her as well.  
Luna reaches in and scratches his ear. “I’m happy too. I’m happy that you’re my brother.” Wendall slowly starts to close his eyes as Luna pulls her hand away. She puts it under her head still looking at Wendall. Then she closes her eyes recalling everything that James told her about the Illuminati.


	6. A Picture of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Computer remember 330?” No. 329 turns his body more to see Luna but isn’t completely forward yet.  
> “Well, kind of. Someone would have had to take a picture of her with a camera and load it on to the computer.”  
> 329 turns back around and looks at the picture. “Where is 330 now? Why she not come back?”  
> “She went to Heaven.” Luna says.

Luna lays awake on her mattress and listens to Wendall sleep through the bars next to her. Every so often he’d mumble and scratch at his wolf ears. She hears 329 move in his cage and sit next to the bars.  
“No. 1 you sleep?” He says.  
“No, I’m not asleep but Wendall is.” She whispers.  
“I talks to you?” 329 leans his back and head against the bars.  
“Sure.” Luna gets up from her mattress and sits on the floor of her cell making sure she is arm’s length away from 329 just in case. “What do you want to talk about?”  
“Where you find picture of 330?” He asks leaning his head toward his shoulder to see Luna in his peripheral vision.  
“On a computer.”  
Luna watches as 329 rubs his wolf ear and pushes hair away from it. “Computer?”  
“It’s an electronic box that holds documents and other information similar to the memories that your brain stores in your head.” She hopes that explanation was easy for him to understand.  
“Computer remember 330?” He turns his body more to see Luna but isn’t completely forward yet.  
“Well, kind of. Someone would have had to take a picture of her with a camera and load it on to the computer.”  
329 turns back around and looks at the picture. “Where is 330 now? Why she not come back?”  
“She went to Heaven.” Luna says.  
“Heaven?” 329 turns completely around and looks at Luna. “Is it far away? Can she come back?”  
“Yes, it’s very far away. She wouldn’t be able to come back but someday you could go there to see her.” Luna says.  
“Go right now!” He says excitedly. “You unlock door we go to Heaven.”  
Luna starts to tear up as she realizes that she’s going to have to tell her brother she’s dead. “I turned in the keys to warden Shima. So I can’t open the doors anymore.”  
“Then I go next time I exercise.”  
Luna looks down at her hands in her lap. “329 Heaven is a place you go to when you die.”  
“Die? She not survivor?”  
Luna shakes her head and pats her eye so a tear doesn’t come out.  
329 looks at the picture and turns his back, back towards the bars. “But I miss 330. Love 330. Heart hurts.”  
Luna hears him sniffle. She stands, leans on the bars and slides down them to sit so that her left shoulder is aligned with his. “Tell me about 330. Did she like to run?” Luna smiles trying to cheer him up.  
He leans his head against the bars. “She run, she jump, she cuddle, she laugh.”  
Luna turns sideways and touches his shoulder. He stiffens, tilts his head and bears his ear at her. “If you promise not to bite me or get mad I’ll cuddle with you. I’m not your twin but I am your sister.”  
329 sniffs at Luna’s hand. She stays still even though she scared he may have an outburst. “Okay, you pet 329’s ears like you do 227?”  
“Do you like your ears being pet?” Luna asks.  
“I not get pet a long time. 330 pet my ear when we ready to sleep.”  
Luna kneels with her knees at the bars and reaches up to 329’s left ear. It’s soft as she gently pinches it between her fingers. She feels his body become less rigid and he lets out a soft whimper. “329?” She says quietly.  
He turns his head toward her a little.  
“Can I give you a name like I did for 227? It doesn’t feel right calling you a number.”  
“What name you call 329?”  
“Um, Chris?”  
“No like.”  
“Thomas?”  
He shakes his head.  
“Alfred?”  
“Alfred sound like Alpha. Yes, I Alfred.”  
“Okay, from now on I’ll call you Alfred.” She reaches up and scratches his other ear.  
“No. 1?”  
“Please call me Luna, Alfred.”  
“Luna, you tell more about Heaven.”  
“Well, Heaven is a beautiful place where no one locks you up in a cage, restricts you from having meals, going outside, getting exercise or takes your loved ones away. In fact in Heaven you get to see all your deceased loved ones. Someday I hope to meet your twin, my sister in Heaven too.”  
He turns towards Luna pulling his ear away. “I go too?”  
“Sure, we may not go at the same time, but we will eventually meet up there.” She smiles.  
“Luna?” he looks at the picture and then in her direction.  
“Yes, Alfred?”  
He reaches through the bars into Luna’s cell and wraps an arm over her shoulder crossing her back. “You make my heart hurt less. Thank you.”  
Luna starts to cry putting both of her arms around Alfred. This startles him.  
“What wrong? Why cry Luna?”  
“I’m just so happy to have family again. I’m so happy that you and Wendall are my brothers and no matter what happens to us I want you to know that I love you.”  
“Love me?”  
“Yes, my heart feels warm when you and Wendall are around me. I’m happy that we are here together.”  
“Luna you not sound like mate. You sound like twin sister.” His voice is shaky and it sounds like he may cry.  
Luna hugs him tighter. “I will always be your sister.”  
Alfred hums and nods his head. “My sister Luna make my heart hurt less. I not scared, go to sleep now.” He releases Luna and leans his head on the bars between their cells.  
“Yes.” Luna nods her head. “Tomorrow is the full moon we need to get as much rest as we can.” She then remembers what she is going to be forced to do with her wolf on the full moon and quivers. “Alfred, I’m scared about changing tomorrow. I haven’t changed with another wolf in a long time.”  
“It okay Luna. I protect you.” He pats her head.  
“Does your wolf and human form communicate? I mean do you remember being in your wolf form?”  
“Remember smells but not what wolf did at night.”  
Luna nods her head. “Mine too. I wish I could remember more so that I would make sure that I wouldn’t attack you and Wendall when I change tomorrow.”  
Alfred scratches his head. “You know smell of us. We be safe from you and you be safe from us. No more questions, sleep now.” He stands up using the bars and looks down at Luna. “Get good sleep sister.”  
“Goodnight Alfred, my brother.” She smiles.  
He smiles back, then walks over to his mattress with 330’s picture in his hand and lays down with it by his head.  
Luna gets up and walks over to her mattress. She kneels thanking God for the good things that have happened today and asks for understanding of the bad things that also happened. She then lays on her mattress thinking to herself. ‘I know my brother’s smells and they know mine. I hope that will be enough for them to realize that I’m not a good mate for them.’ She then closes her eyes and listens to her brothers’ snore on either side of her. She whispers, “Thank you God for my brothers and for giving me this opportunity to know and love them.”


	7. An Awkward Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suguro looks at her and says something but she can’t hear him.  
> “What?” She says out loud.  
> “Stop! You’re bleeding!”  
> Luna looks down in her day dream. “What I’m…”  
> “Luna!”  
> She hears a voice that isn’t Suguro’s and opens her eyes. She stops running in place and looks over to the voice.  
> Alfred is pressed up against the bars of his cage pupils dilated and sniffing the air. “Why you bleeding?”

Luna wakes absolutely ravenous. She had dreamt about that half eaten sandwich sitting in the security room all night. Wishing she had just taken a bite. Wendall and Alfred are still snoring on their beds as she gets up and stretches. There was no way for her to tell time here except when the wardens came in. Which was almost always unpleasant. She tries to get her mind off food by running in place. Closing her eyes she pretends she’s back on the cram school campus running alongside Suguro. She could see his dark black hair shine in the sunlight, his chiseled body bound down the road, and his brows furrow whenever she said something silly. His voice clearly echoed in her ears as he talked about classes or something that Lightening said the day before. He looks at her and says something but she can’t hear him.  
“What?” She says out loud.  
“Stop! You’re bleeding!”  
Luna looks down in her day dream. “What I’m…”  
“Luna!”  
She hears a voice that isn’t Suguro’s and opens her eyes. She stops running in place and looks over to the voice.  
Alfred is pressed up against the bars of his cage pupils dilated and sniffing the air. “Why you bleeding?”  
Luna looks down. “What I’m not… Oh crap!” She had started her period during the night. Usually that would happen after the moons cycle but because she was in a weird place her body was out of whack. She reaches out her hand and waves at him. “It’s okay Alfred. I’m not hurt.”  
“That a lot of blood for you not be hurt. Did 227 bite you?” His voice angry as he tries to see if Wendall was awake.  
“No! Sh! He’s still sleeping. I started my period is all. It’s early otherwise I would have tried to warn you two.”  
“Period?” Alfred looks at her confused.  
“Females have a cycle that happens in their bodies once a month, once they hit a certain age it causes them to bleed out of their…” Luna struggles for a word. “Bodies.”  
“Are you going to bleed from other places?” He asks terrified by her explanation.  
Luna shakes her head as her face starts to flush. “No, just from between my legs.” Luna pinches the bridge of her nose. This had to be the most awkward conversation she’s ever had with anyone. She was glad Wendall was sleeping otherwise it would be twice as awkward.  
“How period stop bleeding?” He asks still a little scared.  
She slides her hand down her face and scratches her chin. “Well it has to go through its cycle, usually about three to five days.”  
“You bleed to death! Stop bleeding right now.” He yells demanding she do something.  
Wendall starts to stir. Luna put’s her hand up toward Alfred again. “I’m not going to bleed to death calm down.” She tries to talk softly.  
“Why you yell Alpha?”  
Luna turns as she sees Wendall rub his eyes and sit up.  
“Luna’s going to bleed to death!” He says waving his arms about.  
“What!” Wendall says shooting out of his bed against the bars looking at Luna’s mattress. “Luna!”  
“Guys I’m not going to bleed to death!” Luna raises her voice but made sure it didn’t sound angry. “I’ve started my period Wendall it will stop eventually. Probably in a couple of days.”  
He just stares at her with his mouth open.  
The door to the hallway unlocks and Shima walks in with Lloyd.  
Luna looks over as they walk in and thinks to herself. ‘Great this is just what I need. Two more guys gawking at my predicament.’ She folds her arms over her chest and looks down at the ground.  
“Looks like the female started her period.” Lloyd says, Shima’s face turns beat read and he looks away. “That’s too bad for you two.” He looks at Wendall and Alfred.  
“Why? What going to happen to her?” Asks Alfred.  
“Nothing! I already told you it’s okay.” Luna says trying to reassure him. She looks over at Lloyd and Shima. “Can I please have something to clean myself up?”  
“Wanna get her a diaper Shima?” Lloyd bursts out laughing.  
Shima just shakes his head. “Let’s see if we can get No. 1 a washcloth or something.”  
“Oh, I get it because she’s on the rag!” Lloyd bursts out in another laugh.  
“Warden Lloyd! This not funny. Luna bleeding!” Wendall says running up to the front of his cage.  
“Yeah you’re right 227 it’s not funny when something bleeds for three days and doesn’t die.” He laughs again at Luna’s expense.  
Luna takes a deep breath. She almost preferred James over Lloyd at this point. “Please Warden Lloyd they are already terrified enough. Don’t get them all riled up.”  
He clears his throat. “Alright Shima you go get her a damp rag to clean herself up.” Shima nods his head. “I’ll go get the flowers to put on her gravestone.” He laughs.  
“No! Luna you said you not die!” Yells Wendall.  
Alfred rattles at his cage door. “Help her!”  
Lloyd and Shima leave the room and shut the door.  
“Guys I promise that Warden Lloyd was just making fun of me. I’m not going to die. This happens to me every month. The wardens will get me something to clean myself up and you won’t have to see the blood anymore. I’ll try and make sure that you don’t smell it either but I can’t guarantee anything.” She walks back and forth scratching her brother’s ears. “I promise I’m not going to leave either of you. Like it or not you are going to be stuck with me for a long time.”  
“Promise?” Asks Wendall.  
Luna nods her head. “Yes, I promise everything will be fine.”  
Shima comes back in with a warm wash cloth, along with another clean cloth and to strips of fabric. He hands them to Luna. “This is all I could find No. 1.”  
“This is perfect. Thank you Renzo.” Luna looks up.  
Shima’s face turns beat red and he looks like he’s going into shock. “What did you just say?”  
“I said thank you.” Luna looks down at the cloth.  
“No, ah…” Shima starts to say as Lloyd comes in.  
Lloyd enters with a bucket full of water and another rag. Instead of giving it to Luna he dips the rag in the water and then spins it around flinging water everywhere. “Ha, I blessed the water before I came. Does it burn you?”  
That was the last straw for Luna. She reached out from her cell bars grabbing the bucket from his hand and empties the contents heaving it onto Lloyd. “No, does it burn you?” She says angrily.  
Shima starts to laugh.  
Lloyd looks at Luna and wipes the water from his face. “Geeze PMS? Cranky McKranckertons!” He looks at Shima. “Why are you laughing now? Weren’t any of my jokes funny?”  
Shima clears his throat. “You look like a drowned rat.”  
Luna lowers the bucket and puts it on the floor. She then steps back from her cage door. “I’m sorry.”  
Lloyd laughs, “Nah that was pretty funny. I have to admit. Don’t go doing it again though.” He begins to walk out of the room. “Come on Shima that’s enough fun for this morning. We need to do our rounds now.”  
Shima looks up. “You go dry off and I’ll be right there.”  
Lloyd disappears around the corner.  
Shima turns to Luna and speaks in an urgent whisper. “What are you doing calling me by my first name? Are you trying to blow my cover?”  
“I’m sorry it won’t happen again.” Luna says. She hears Lloyd by the door. Lowering her eyes she whispers to Shima. “Hit me.”  
“What?” He asks flabbergasted at what she just said.  
She whispers again. “Hit me. Lloyd is listening to us by the door. Tell me to stop seducing you or something.”  
Shima bites his lip while reaching into Luna’s cage and slaps her across the face. “That’s enough out of you No. 1. What man would possibly want to be with you? You sick dog!”  
Luna’s eyes well up. What Shima had said hit her like a ton of bricks. What man would want to be with her? Who would ever want to mate with a monster like her? ‘I am, a monster.’ She thinks to herself. “I’m sorry Warden Shima.” A tear grazes down her face, “it won’t happen again.”  
“See that it doesn’t.” He says brow furrowed and he walks out the door. “Lloyd you look like the monster from the black lagoon couldn’t you find some dry clothes?”  
“I thought maybe you were having a fling with No. 1, and I wanted to listen in. I’d consider it if she wasn’t a test subject for work. She’s offal pretty.” His voice fades as they walk down the hallway together.  
Luna wipes the remaining tears from her eyes and starts to wipe the blood from the lower part of her leg. She looks up at her brothers they are both staring at her. “Would the two of you turn around please? I’m feeling a little exposed with you both staring at me like that.”  
Wendall goes to the corner and puts his nose in it.  
Alfred leans on the bars between his and Luna’s cell. “Why warden Shima hit you Luna?”  
Luna looks down at the floor. She hated lying because she wasn’t good at it but she knew she had too. “Warden Shima thought I was trying to get him to let me out of my cell to run away.”  
“But you said you not leave us.” He says sadly.  
“You’re right. I won’t leave you.” Luna walks over to Alfred and does her best E.T. impression. “I’ll be right here.” She says touching his chest just over his heart with her index finger.  
Alfred puts his palm on his chest. “Right here?”  
“When your chest burns from running to hard, or you feel the pounding there in your chest. That’s me reminding you that I’m with you. That’s me telling you that I love you.” She smiles thinking that that was really poetic, and a little dumb quite frankly.  
“Me too?” Wendall asks looking over his shoulder.  
“You too, Wendall.”


	8. From the Fire to the Frying Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You smell good. I run, I breathe deep, I smell you here.” Wendall made a point to use his finger to point at the ground every time he said ‘I’.  
> “I’m not sure I understand what you mean.” Luna says turning her body so that she could see Wendall more clearly.  
> He runs up to the bars next to her and grasps them with his hands looming over her. It makes her jump. “Luna say no be with Wendall but her body say yes be with Wendall.”

Chapter 8  
Alfred had been gone for about a half hour to go exercise. As Wendall waits for his turn he paces the rear part of his cell back and forth.  
“Are you ok Wendall? You seem tense.” Luna looks over her shoulder as she sat on her mattress.  
“Need out, need a run.” He continues pacing.  
“Why don’t you run in place to get some of that nervous energy out?”  
“You smell good. I run, I breathe deep, I smell you here.” He made a point to use his finger to point at the ground every time he said ‘I’.  
“I’m not sure I understand what you mean.” Luna says turning her body so that she could see Wendall more clearly.  
He runs up to the bars next to her and grasps them with his hands looming over her. It makes her jump. “Luna say no be with Wendall but her body say yes be with Wendall.”  
His answer gives her the willies but she tries to stay calm. “Pheromones. You can smell my pheromones?”  
“You smell like mate.” Wendall pushes himself away from the cell bars and goes back to the far corner of his cell. “I stay away and need run.”  
The door to the hallway opens and Lloyd brings Alfred back to his cell. After he locks the door he says. “Alright 227 it’s your turn.”  
Wendall runs up to the cell door and turns to get cuffed. He chews on his lip and tries not to breathe or look at Luna.  
Lloyd cuffs him and unlocks the cell lifting him by his arm. “You seem very eager today 227.”  
“I need run!” Wendall says as they go out of the room.  
Alfred walks over to his mattress and sits on the floor next to it taking the picture of 330 into his hands. After looking at it for a minute he then folds it and put’s it under his mattress.  
Luna waits for him to speak but he remains silent. She is trying to understand more clearly what just transpired. “What’s the weather like outside?” She asks him.  
“Cold. It smell like snow.” He wipes his nose on his sleeve.  
Luna picks at the pilled cloth of her mattress and flicks them over the side. “It seems like Wendall is pretty antsy today. He’s having a hard time keeping his cool. Does that often happen to him the day before the full moon?”  
He shakes his head. “227 usually very calm until right before change.”  
Luna tries to run her hands through her hair. It is matted and greasy from the three days of being un-showered. “I’m afraid Wendall won’t know my smell when we change.”  
Alfred looks over at her sliding one of his feet along the cement floor. “Why?”  
Luna looks up at the ceiling. “He says I smell different today.”  
Alfred nods. “Yes, blood I smell on you. Smell like wounded animal.”  
She looks at Alfred. “That’s not what he smells though.”  
Alfred walks up to the bars adjoining their cells. “What he smell?” He sniffs the air but doesn’t change his reaction.  
“He can smell my pheromones.”  
Alfred tilts his head scratching his lowered ear. “Fair-i-moans?”  
Luna clears her throat. “It’s thought to be an odor or smell that animals give off to attract a mate.”  
He sniffs the air again. “No, smell fair-i-moans. Only Luna, Luna wolf, and blood.”  
Luna gets up and walks over beside him putting her arm under his nose. “How about now.” She asks steadying her stance.  
He sniffs. “Same.”  
Luna lowers her arm. “I’m really getting scared about changing with Wendall now.”  
Alfred pets Luna’s head. “Sister I keep safe. My wolf knows scent of sister.” Luna looks up and hugs him through the bars. He pats her back. “Love sister. Keep sister safe.”  
“I love you too Alfred, my brother.” She gives him another little squeeze before letting him go. She and Alfred stand there in silence for a moment until Shima comes in and approaches Luna’s cell door.   
“Come on No. 1.”  
Luna shakes her head. “Where’s Wendall… I mean 227?”  
“He’s still outside but you have to get a checkup first.” Shima motions for her to come to the door.  
Luna is relieved that they won’t be sending her outside with Wendall while he is in this stage of confusion. She walks over and allows Shima to cuff her. He does so without making her sit. He then opens her cell door and leads her out into the hallway. “Why do I need another checkup? It’s only been a few days since my last one.”  
Luna feels Shima’s hand tense as he shrugs his shoulders. “Dr. Klowski just wants to examine you again.”  
Luna nods keeping her eyes forward. “Do you know what’s going to happen tonight? I mean are they going to keep us inside our cages to change or something?”  
Shima shakes his head. “I heard something about the courtyard but I’m not exactly sure.”  
Luna thinks about the space of the courtyard and where she needs to leave a scent trail for her wolf to try and stay away from Wendall.  
Shima leads her around the corner and into an examination room where Dr. Klowski is already waiting.  
Dr. Klowski smiles as Luna is led to the bench that the leg stirrups are opened on. “I hope you are as excited as I am about your change tonight.” She says to Luna as Shima boosts her up on the examination table while she is still cuffed behind her back. Luna’s heart starts to race and her throat tenses up. She looked around at all the instruments that Dr. Klowski had out. Some of them she recognized from her last examination and some she didn’t. They all gleamed menacingly in the florescent lighting of the room. Just looking at the cold metal surfaces made her sweat. She then looks at Dr. Klowski. Dr. Klowski puts on some gloves. “I heard you went into heat this morning. That’s good I was hoping that keeping you next to the other two wolves would do something to you.” She smiles, “Let’s begin shall we.” She nods at Shima who uncuffs Luna and slides her back on the table. Laying her down, he restrains her across the abdomen and secures her arms at the wrists. “Thank you Japan you may stand by the door now. I’ll call you if you’re needed.”  
Luna sees Shima’s brow arch. She could tell he didn’t like being called Japan. Quite frankly Luna thought it was condescending and racist too. Not that she would tell Dr. Klowski that.  
“Alright I’m going to have you lift up your legs into the stirrups.” She helps Luna lift up her legs. “Japan told me that you were attacked by James last night after he was fired. I wonder how he got keys to get in. I could have sworn that security took them from him.”  
Luna rolls her eyes at Dr. Klowski knowing full well she couldn’t see the gesture from her angle. “Warden James had keyed into my cell while I was sleeping and kicked me in the face doing a real number to me. Wen…” Luna pretended to cough when she caught herself saying Wendall’s name. “No. 227 grabbed him through the bars and did a number right back to him. Warden Shima came in on his rounds after the fact and found James unconscious in my cell.”  
Dr. Klowski hums nodding her head. “No. 227 is protective of you that’s good. That means he has made a bond with you. Is he who you are going to mate with? Hips up.” Dr. Klowski removed Luna’s panties.  
Luna cringes, “Um, well it’s hard to say. My wolf and I can’t communicate. I don’t remember anything my wolf does and she doesn’t remember anything I do. We can recognize smells and sounds but it’s more like deja vu than a memory or communication.”  
“Really that’s interesting! I wonder if 227 or 329 have that ability.” Dr. Klowski says picking up one of the instruments. “This will be cold.”  
Luna feels a slight pinching sensation in her groin. She looks off to the side. “I don’t know about 227 but 329 said he could recognize smells. He also said that he could recognize his sister at one point, 330.”  
“Oh not that again.” Dr. Klowski finishes her examination and takes the instrument out of Luna. She is relieved that the pinching sensation had stopped. “329 is telling you stories I’m afraid. There was never a 330 and he never had a sister.”  
Luna’s jaw tenses at the bold faced lie that Dr. Klowski just told her. She knew 330 had existed and that she was experimented on until her death. That she had proof of. She just didn’t know what had happened to her or why she died.  
Dr. Klowski takes off her gloves and stands walking up to the front of Luna taking her temperature and blood pressure. She nods her head and smiles. “You couldn’t be a better specimen if we had bred you ourselves. Oh wait we did.” She laughs.  
Luna wants to scream, rip out all of her hair, and kick her in the face but instead she grits her teeth and bares the insult. She can feel the anger in herself rising and her wolf get restless. She clears her throat pushing down her anger to the pit of her stomach and grumbles. “I’m glad I please you.”  
Dr. Klowski then calls over Shima. “Japan!” He walks over. “I’m all done with her now. You can take her back to her cell.”  
“Actually it’s her turn to get some exercise Dr. Klowski. Is that okay or is she not to go today?”  
“Oh yes she can go in the courtyard now that’s fine.” She starts cleaning the equipment and taking the trays out of the room.  
Shima walks over to Luna lowers the stirrups, unbelts her restraints, and cuffs her. He then helps Luna off the table.  
Luna looks down at the ground. “Um Warden Shima. I need help with my um…” Her face turns red as she tries to get her one foot into the leg hole of her panties.  
Shima looks down turns beat red and squats down to help her. As he holds her panties open she steps into them and he looks away as he pulls them up for her.  
“Thank you Warden Shima.” She says bowing her chest burning with embarrassment and discomfort.  
“Ah yeah, you’re welcome.” He whispers. As he leads her down the hallway Lloyd was bringing Wendell back to the cages. As soon as Wendell laid eyes on Luna he wrestled himself out from Lloyd's grasp and pushed her up against the wall yanking her from Shima. Shima and Lloyd both tried to grab him but he flicked them both off pushing them to the ground. Wendell then leaned into her sniffing around her neck and biting at her shoulder sharply.  
"Wendell stop!" She was shaky, and terrified. "Please stop!" She trembles again and then she heard Suguro's voice in her ear as if he were standing right next to her. "Fight! Become an exorcist and fight." Luna then hears her wolf’s voice deep within. ‘Fight! Be Alpha!’ Luna grits her teeth widens her stance and shoves her shoulder into Wendall's face as hard as she could. He stumbles back in shock. "What makes you think I would choose to mate with you over 329? 227 you'll never be wolf enough for me!"  
He staggers as Lloyd takes hold of him. "Luna?" A tear streaks down his face.  
"I need to go for a run now." She says bearing her teeth at him in domination as she lets Shima lead her toward the courtyard.  
“Luna! No, I sorry! I sorry! Luna!” Wendall screams after her as Lloyd drags him away.  
She is so mixed up about what just happened. From the fire in the examination room to the frying pan that was Wendall attacking her. How was she going to finish this mission unscathed? She closed her eyes and just let Shima guide her the rest of the way down to the courtyard. ‘Ryuji! Professor Light!’ She could see Ryuji’s face, strong and handsome and Lightening’s toothy grin. ‘I’m trying to wait for you two, but I fear I’m running out of time.’


	9. Chapter 9 A Chance Meeting With The Commander of The Illuminati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man in a decorated Illuminati uniform sat on a bed with an intravenous drip in his arm. Luna realized that this must be Lucifer the Demon King of Light. He looked frail and sickly but Luna knew better than to judge demons by their appearances. He looked just like his brothers Mephesto, and Amaimon except his hair was blonde and he had a much calmer demeanor about him. “Luna Wilk, I am Lucifer the leader of the Illuminati. It is so nice to finally meet you.”

Chapter 9  
As soon as Shima lets Luna outside she runs to the furthest corner of the courtyard. Looking for spots to mark her territory and establish safe spaces for her wolf to go. She hardly had enough time to exercise by the time Shima had blown the whistle for her to come back inside. When she returned to the door for him to cuff her and let her inside she could see that the hallway was bustling with activity. She sits on the ground without him having to ask her and staggers getting up. Shima guides her through the group of people. After they are back down a quiet hallway Luna speaks. “What was all that Warden Shima?”  
Shima looks at her for a moment and then ahead of them. “There are several branches of the Illuminati that are preparing the courtyard for your change tonight. The moon will be out in two hours. So they have to work fast.” He pulls her in a different direction than they would normally go to the cells do to so many orderlies and scientist congregating.  
Luna sees a woman standing in the middle of the hallway they went down. She had short brunette hair and bangs that were dyed blonde. Luna thought it looked similar to what Suguro’s hair used to look like. She wore half of it up so it was out of her face, her glasses had a glare under the florescent lighting. She looked intimidating in her seafoam green Illuminati uniform.  
The woman looks at them. “Private Shima.”  
“General.” He salutes her.  
She looks at Luna. “Is this L-16, also known as No. 1?”  
“Yes ma’am. I’m just taking her back to her cell while they prep the courtyard.”  
“She’s smaller than I thought she would be. Dr. Olivia Klowski made her sound so much bigger in her reports.” She touches her right ear and looks towards it. She puts up her index finger on her right hand to signal Shima to wait a moment. “Yes sir.” She nods. “Right away sir.” She removes her finger from her ear. “The Commander would like to see her. This way.” She walks into the room to the left of her leading Shima and Luna into one of the examining rooms.  
A man in a decorated Illuminati uniform sat on a bed with an intravenous drip in his arm. Luna realized that this must be Lucifer the Demon King of Light. He looked frail and sickly but Luna knew better than to judge demons by their appearances. He looked just like his brothers Mephesto, and Amaimon except his hair was blonde and he had a much calmer demeanor about him. “Luna Wilk, I am Lucifer the leader of the Illuminati. It is so nice to finally meet you.”  
Luna found his voice very alluring but she fought the urge to trust anything he said as she knew that demons had the ability to possess those trusting and weak with self-doubt. Luna knew herself though she didn’t always trust herself. She nods her head in acknowledgment.  
The general smacks the back of Luna’s head snapping Luna’s neck forward. “Speak!”   
Luna looks at her trying not to grit her teeth though she was so mad she could have foamed at the mouth. “What would you have me say? It’s an honor to meet the Commander and Chief of the Illuminati. It was wholly unexpected.”  
“That’s a good start.” Lucifer says motioning for the general to let Luna be. “Tell me Luna how are your brothers?”  
Luna looks down at the ground. “They seem to be in good health and seem like fine specimens, though I cannot say which one my wolf will choose to be with.”  
“But you will be with one of them?” Lucifer asks.  
Luna nods her head without looking up and lying she says. “I am prepared to further my mother’s research for you and the Illuminati.” Shima looks at her and she realizes that she should look at Lucifer to drive in her lie. As she does so she sees that her lie has pleased him.  
Lucifer clasps his hands together. “Good I’m glad of it. There is so much more work that was left undone when your mother was killed.”  
Luna takes a deep breath keeping her face still, though her heart was beating out of her chest, as she thought. ‘How dear he presume to talk about my mother’s death!’ She nods. “Someday I hope that I am trusted to be able to help in the capacity she was able to.”  
He motions to Shima. “Bring her forward I want to see her.”  
“Commander!” The general says stepping in pushing up her glasses in protest.  
“Please general calm yourself.”  
Shima brings Luna up to the bedside. He seems even more frail and sickly close up. His skin is pale and Luna could see his veins through it. He had deep circles under his eyes and his lips were purple from a lack of oxygen. This didn’t make him any less attractive though. It was just like she remembered in Sunday school when they would talk about demons. ‘Demons will cloak themselves in beauty and light to beckon us to sin and doom.’ Internally she shivers as Lucifer reaches out and grabs her face with both of his cold hands.  
“You feel feverish my dear.” He runs his hands down her cheeks. His icy touch makes her uneasy.  
“I often will have a higher temperature when it’s close to the full moon. This is normal.” Luna swallows and he releases her face.  
“I do want you to stay on with us and help with more research after you give birth to your wolf child. Perhaps you and your mate can stay in more of an apartment like setting after tonight. You’ll be a sweet little family.” He smiles at her.  
Luna’s heart skips a beat at the word ‘family’. That’s all she has ever wanted, a big family. But at what cost? “That would please me very much Commander.” She bows confused on whether or not she was going to take up his offer.  
Shima pulls back on Luna’s arm lifting her out of the bow. “Pardon me Commander but it is getting late and Luna has to prepare for her transformation in an hour.”  
Lucifer looks up at Shima. “Always on top of things. I knew the general plopped you in upper ranks for a good reason. Very well, on your way.” He waves them off. Shima starts walking Luna back out of the room. “And Luna.” Lucifer says. She peers over her shoulder at him. “A family is possible again, but only with your brothers. That is why your aunt and uncle Neuhaus were unable to have children. A werewolf woman cannot conceive with a human man.” He smiles at her with soft sleepy eyes.  
Luna nods, she knew he was playing her, tugging at her heart strings like a harp, but she had to fight it. As she left the room with Shima her head started to clear and her self-doubt went out the window. She was an exorcist. The only organization that she would be working with would be the Knights of the True Cross, and she didn’t want to have a family with either of her brothers. Her future partner was written on her heart by God and she was only willing to be with him, even if they were unable to have children.


	10. Be Not Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred talks over Luna to Wendall. “Leave her alone 227.”  
> Luna bent down and buried her face in the mattress to try and ignore them.  
> Wendall starts to get angry. “You!” He points through the bars at him. “You took her from me!”  
> Alfred shakes his head. “No take sister. She ours, not yours or mine. Ours.”  
> “Yes! You took her. She want to mate with you!” Wendall bangs on the bars of his cell making the wall ring.  
> Alfred starts to shout. “Sisters are to keep safe! I keep sister safe from you!”

Chapter 10  
As soon as Shima opens the door to the room where Luna and her brother’s cells were Wendall jumps up running to his door. “Luna!” He reaches out for her.  
Even though she knows that Wendall couldn’t control himself earlier she still couldn’t bear to look at him. She turns her face away and waits for Shima to open her cell door. When he does she steps over the threshold. Shima removes her cuffs and he shuts her in. “You have forty-five minutes to prepare.” Luna can feel him burn a hole in the back of her neck by looking at her. She nods her head and she hears Shima close the door.  
“A long time you were gone.” Says Alfred.  
Luna only looks at him. Her wolf stirred inside of her and she didn’t want to talk to either of them right now. Only to God. She walked over to her mattress where Wendall was standing on the other side of her cell bars.  
“Luna, I sorry.” He sounds as if he had been crying.  
Luna couldn’t bother herself with that now. Instead she grabbed her mattress and slid it so that it was along the back wall of her cell. She then kneeled crossed herself and began to pray. She was so flustered that she had a hard time reciting the Lord’s Prayer. A prayer she never remembers not knowing. All the while Wendall kept calling out to her. She tried to say a rosary but lost count of her Hail Mary’s.  
Alfred talks over Luna to Wendall. “Leave her alone 227.”  
Luna bent down and buried her face in the mattress to try and ignore them.  
Wendall starts to get angry. “You!” He points through the bars at him. “You took her from me!”  
Alfred shakes his head. “No take sister. She ours, not yours or mine. Ours.”  
“Yes! You took her. She want to mate with you!” Wendall bangs on the bars of his cell making the wall ring.  
Alfred starts to shout. “Sisters are to keep safe! I keep sister safe from you!”  
Luna covers her ears she didn’t want to hear any of it, but she is unable to drown out the noise. She sits up grabbing her bedpan and slams it on the ground shouting at the top of her lungs. “Will the two of you just shut up?” Her eyes start to water from sheer frustration. “I have a lot on my mind right now. I need to concentrate and the two of you squabbling is making it impossible.”  
“Luna?” Wendall says his voice sounding hurt.  
She turns aggressively to look at him shouting. “What? What do you want Wendall? Other than to violate my body in the most disgusting manner possible.” Tears fall from her eyes as she grits her teeth clenching her fists, she wipes the tears away furiously. She had no idea what had gotten into her. This must have been her wolf bubbling up to the surface. She hadn’t changed in front of anyone since she was eight years old and even then it was only with her father and mother. “I need to get out of here!” She stands and barrels up to her cell door shaking it shouting. “LET ME OUT!”  
“Luna! It okay!” Alfred tries to comfort her.  
She sinks down to her knees but still grips the bars of her cell to hang from them. Lowering her head she cries out. “Please God, I can’t hear you!” Tears stream down her face and she drops to the ground burying her face in her hands. “I just want to know you’re there! Please say something.” All of a sudden Luna feels as though she’s in a tunnel. Wendall and Alfred’s voices echo as if they were far away. She closes her eyes and listens. She had no idea why she imagined God’s voice to sound like her father’s but she could hear it broad and clear as the morning sun.  
Her father’s voice recited The Book of Joshua 1:9 to her. “Have not I commanded thee? Be strong and of good courage; be not afraid, neither thou dismayed: for the Lord thy God is with thee whithersoever thou goest.”  
Luna sits up wiping the tears from her face. “Be Not Afraid?”  
Alfred starts to speak. “I’ll go before you. Luna you follow me.”  
She looks at Alfred, “What?” She stands stepping towards him. “Say that again.”  
“Don’t be afraid. I’ll go before you. You follow me.”  
She wraps her arms around him through the bars. “Thank you!”  
“Luna!” Wendall calls out.  
She quivers and holds onto Alfred giving him a squeeze whispering. “What does he want from me?”  
Alfred hugs her back and buries his face in her hair. “His sister.”  
Luna nods pulls away from Alfred’s hug and makes herself look at Wendall. She keeps her voice low and calm. “Yes, Wendall what is it?”  
He grabs the bars and leans his cheek on his left fist. Luna can’t help but think how cute and innocent he looks when he does. “Luna, I…”  
He is interrupted as Dr. Klowski, Warden Shima, Warden Lloyd, and a decorated Illuminati private come in.  
“It’s show time!” Dr. Klowski says in a theatrical voice.  
Lloyd takes Wendall out first. They go out the room and around the corner, the decorated private takes Alfred, and Shima escorts Luna, as Dr. Klowski follows them. Luna expected there to be droves of people roaming the halls again but there was no one. She wondered if they were scared. Perhaps she would be scared if she didn’t know as much as she did about werewolves. When they walk out to the courtyard it is lit up brightly and spread around the three corners from the door were cages with electronic locks on them. Wendall was taken to the one furthest from the door, Alfred the one diagonal from it, and Luna to the one closest to it. Dr. Klowski does one more thorough check on them taking their blood pressure and temperatures making sure to write it down for her research.  
Shima stands next to Luna’s cage as Dr. Klowski takes her vitals. When she’s done she turns to Shima. “Japan, I’m going to put you in charge of this.” She hands him a squeeze bottle with a yellowish brown liquid in it. “If no activity happens with in the first three hours I want you to squirt this on No. 1’s fur by her tail bone.”  
Shima looks down at the vile in his hand. “Yes ma’am. What is it?”  
“It is No. 1’s urine sample from today. It will make the two males go wild. So don’t get any on yourself unless you want to be a science experiment.” She smiles maniacally at him and then heads into the building.  
“Seriously?” Shima says to himself. “That’s disgusting.” He sticks out his tongue. He turns to Luna.  
She clings to the bars looking at him through them. “Don’t do it Shima.”  
“Why, are you scared?” He arches his eyebrow at her.  
Luna shakes her head. “I’m not scared for me. I’m scared for you. I know my wolf knows your scent, but my brothers don’t. They may see you as a threat if you come into the courtyard after we change.”  
He straightens the collar on his uniform. “Nuh, I’ll be fine. I’ll bring my khakkhara with me.”  
Luna steps away from the cage bars. “Just make me one promise Shima.”  
“What’s that?” He asks turning away from her.  
“Don’t hurt either of my brothers, or I’ll sic my wolf on you.” Luna hears him swallow hard as he heads back to the building.  
Luna whispers to herself the scripture that God planted in her head an hour ago as she strips off her clothing. Not long after her chest starts to burn and her stomach ties in knots. She hears Alfred and Wendall start to get restless in their cages. Looking up at the sky, she can see the moon rise. She longed to see it rise without fear or pain but that was just not her lot. The burning gets hotter and hotter until she cries out in anguish and her wolf comes forth. “Ryuuujiii!” It howls out to the moon.  
She hears Alfred’s wolf howl, “Throo!”  
And Wendall’s “Owoo!”  
Luna’s wolf sniffs the air. The wind brings on the smell of snow and her brother’s scents. Her tail waves wildly as she smells the other two wolves. ‘Play, play!’ She thinks.  
There is a loud buzzing sound that makes Luna’s wolf jump and cower at the back of the cage. The cage door slowly opens and her wolf sniffs at the air walking out into the courtyard.


	11. As The Soft Moon Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As all three of them lay on the ground in the middle of the courtyard a sound makes Luna’s wolf’s ear perk up. She looks and sees the door to the courtyard open and Shima walk into the space.  
> “Luna?” Shima calls out to her.  
> She stands and slowly starts bounding toward him. Both her brothers race past her toward Shima in a hostile manner barking and howling.  
> Luna’s wolf runs as quickly as she can up to them and bites Wendall’s tail. He turns clumsily knocking Alfred’s wolf off his feet while swiping at Luna. She dodges Wendall’s attack and runs past them. When she gets to Shima she can see the terror on his face.

Chapter 11  
Luna’s wolf approaches her brother’s wolves. Both of their wolves are at least eight to ten centimeters taller than her. Wendall’s wolf is strong with broad shoulders, large paws, and a dark black coat with points of light grey by his muzzle and ears. Alfred’s wolf was taller but leaner in the shoulders. His tawny fur was a soft yellow that shown brightly in the light of the moon. Luna’s little white wolf bounds up to them and then jumps playfully back and forth between them.  
The two of them look at each other and then slowly go in to examine Luna.  
“Ry…Ryuu!” Luna howls.  
Both of her brothers wolves jump backwards like scared cats.  
She then runs at a full sprint down the courtyard to the far corner to where Wendall’s cage was. They both follow her. Alfred’s lean wolf is faster than Wendall’s broad wolf catching up with Luna just after she stopped along the fence.  
He sniffs at her and then howls. “Throo!”  
Luna howls back, “Ryuu!”  
Wendall’s wolf catches up to them. Panting he sniffs at Luna. He au-aus at her. “Rrr?”  
Luna’s wolf rubs her face against his and then against Alfred’s as well. Whimpering at both of them as she does so. She then runs back to the center of the courtyard and rolls on the ground rubbing her back on something that smelled interesting. This playful behavior went on for several hours. The wolves just enjoying each other’s company and bonding to form a sort of pack.  
As all three of them lay on the ground in the middle of the courtyard a sound makes Luna’s wolf’s ear perk up. She looks and sees the door to the courtyard open and Shima walk into the space.  
“Luna?” Shima calls out to her.  
She stands and slowly starts bounding toward him. Both her brothers race past her toward Shima in a hostile manner barking and howling.  
Luna’s wolf runs as quickly as she can up to them and bites Wendall’s tail. He turns clumsily knocking Alfred’s wolf off his feet while swiping at Luna. She dodges Wendall’s attack and runs past them. When she gets to Shima she can see the terror on his face.  
He holds his khakkhara in one hand and the bottle of Luna’s urine in the other. “Luna.” He whispers. As he freezes watching the other two wolves recover from the scuffle that Luna caused.  
Luna turns her body sideways arching her back and baring her teeth at her brothers. Growling and barking aggressively at them as they approach Shima. Alfred tries to get past her but she blocks him swiping at his face. She then backs up, Shima taking a step back with her. They are not far from the door but if Shima were to move to quickly Luna might not be able to protect him. Luna howls, “Ryuu!”  
Both her brother’s bare their ears at her. She takes two more slow steps back leading shima to the gated doorway. As he reaches to grab the door handle Wendall and Alfred both lunge at him. He holds up his khakkhara, and chants quickly bringing up a shield similar to the one that Suguro had shown Luna in Kyoto. He steps into the building pulling the gate closed. Leaving Luna out in the courtyard alone with her brothers again.  
“I’m sorry Luna.” His voice sounds distressed as he squirts the contents of the vessel onto Luna’s backside.  
She looks bobbing her head at him and whimpers.  
“I’m so sorry Luna.” He closes the main door to the courtyard.  
Alfred sneezes several times making both Wendall and Luna’s wolves jump.  
Wendall then eagerly sniffs the air and starts walking towards Luna.  
She arches her back again and growls swiping at him. Licking her teeth she continues to bare them and walks sideways to try and get away. Wendall follows her still sniffing, backing her into the corner of the courtyard. He comes around to sniff her backside and Alfred attacks him. They roll on the ground by the door snapping and growling at each other. Luna’s wolf runs out into the middle of the courtyard, she whimpers making three sharp whinny barks. Wendall breaks away from Alfred and runs up to Luna biting her neck. She lowers her ears and her groin to the ground rubbing it on the grass. Wendall tries to mount her as Alfred runs up and bites the nape of Wendall’s neck toppling him over. Wendall gets the best of Alfred swiping at his face and plucking out his eye. It hangs dislodged from the socket by his cheek. Luna then leaps on Wendall’s back and bites down on his ear drawing blood.  
Just then a sharp sound could be heard splitting the air. A patch of dirt flies up by Luna’s back paw. Luna gets down low to the ground folding down her ears wedging herself between her brothers as she looks around. Wendall pauses and stands up looking towards where the sound came from. Another sharp sound goes off and Wendall’s wolf falls to the ground baring all his weight on Luna’s wolf just below her shoulders. His breath becomes labored and he whimpers in pain. Alfred’s wolf lays his body on top of Luna’s just as another sharp sound pierced the air. Luna’s wolf hears the impact as Alfred’s wolf’s body goes limp on top of her upper body covering her head with his chest. She whimpers underneath them and hears one more ear splitting sound but this time from another direction. She then hears a thud come from the far right corner of the courtyard. She waits till it is silent again.  
Wriggling out from underneath her brothers she goes to investigate the sound. In the far right corner of the courtyard is a body. She runs up to it sniffing it. Recognizing the smell she pawed at it. ‘Warden James?’ She thought. He smelled like booze and gunpowder. She bites at his collar and drags his body towards the door to the courtyard. It takes her several tries with labored breaks to breathe in between but she finally makes it to the door with his body. She howls at the door. “Ryu! Ryu! Ryuuujjii!” When no one comes to it she goes back to her brothers in the middle of the courtyard.  
Neither of them had moved from the spot she had left them. She nuzzles Alfred’s nose with hers whimpering. Flipping his head up it flops down with no resistance. She licks his cheek by his dislodged eye, her mouth and muzzle covered in his blood. She turns and whimpers at Wendall now.  
He opens his eyes sleepily and pushes out a labored breath. “Rwr?”  
Getting down low next to him Luna lowers her ears and licks at the one she had bit of his earlier. He whimpers back licking the underside of her jaw a few times and then lowers his head going silent.  
Luna’s wolf paws at him. “Arwoo! Arwoo!” She then throws her head back in a long sad howl. “Ryyuuu!” Pacing the courtyard she sniffs around. There is no one else in the courtyard she is all alone. She whimpers goes back to her brother’s bodies and starts to clean the blood from their faces.  
The door to the courtyard opens and Luna bends down low as she watches someone take the body of James into the building. After the door had closed again she went over to investigate. The person had left a scent but not one that Luna’s wolf recognized. Slowly with her head down she went back towards the center of the courtyard as the moon started to set.


	12. The Sun Will Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun finally comes out and Luna can see with her human eyes again. She stands naked in the middle of the courtyard, her body covered in filth from head to toe. As she looks down she realizes that Wendall and Alfred lie dead on the ground by her feet.

Chapter 12  
The sun finally comes out and Luna can see with her human eyes again. She stands naked in the middle of the courtyard, her body covered in filth from head to toe. As she looks down she realizes that Wendall and Alfred lie dead on the ground by her feet. Wendall shot in the chest. Alfred in the head, his plucked out eye a gruesome site. She falls to her knees before them shouting in anguish. “NO! Noooo!”  
“Luna!” She hears Suguro’s voice come from the door of the courtyard. He runs towards her and stops when he sees what she is kneeling over.  
Luna looks up at him holding out shaky hands. “Ryuji… My brothers!” She looks down at their bodies and pulls both of their heads on her lap. “Why? Why can’t I have a family?” She cries in anguish as she bends down over their lifeless bodies. Tears stream down her face and she rocks them back and forth. “Please God! Why? Why did you take my brother’s from me?” She grits her teeth and yells at the sky. “What lesson am I supposed to learn from all this? Please bring them back. I want them back.” Bending down over their bodies she weeps and holds them tightly.  
An exorcist that Luna doesn’t know approaches her and tries to examine their bodies.   
“Get away from us! Get away! I’m not ready to let them go!” She screams and lays on top of their bodies till the person gives them some space. “It’ll be okay Alfred,” She brushes some hair softly off his forehead and then leans down kissing it. “Now you can go see your twin sister in Heaven.” She looks over. “Wendall,” She begins to weep bitterly. “Wendall! I forgive you! I forgive you!” She shouts running her fingers through his hair and pets his right wolf ear. “My sweet gentle brother Wendall.” She leans in and kisses his forehead too. “You be a good big brother and watch over them. Keep playing guardian until I can join you in Heaven. Okay?” She hugs them both to her chest rocking them back and forth. “I love you both so much. I love you…” She weeps over them.  
The exorcist that had approached Luna walks over to Suguro with a blanket in his hand. “Are we sure she’s cut out to be an exorcist?”  
Suguro turns brow furrowed and voice raging. “What the Hell would you know? You’ve only known her for a few hours. Did you see what they did to her and her family in this laboratory?”  
“I, uh…”  
“Yeah I didn’t think so.” Suguro pushes past him, grabbing the blanket from his hands and quietly walks up to Luna. “Luna… It’s time to let them go. The doctors need to do their work now.”  
Luna doesn’t look up. “You mean the scientists and undertakers?”  
“Yes, today that is their job too.” He opens the blanket wrapping it around her.   
She turns her head looking over her shoulder. “I don’t want my brother’s to be science experiments anymore Ryuji. Please promise me…that they will let them…” sniff “…rest in peace.” Luna can hardly get the last part out she is sobbing so hard.  
“I’ll talk to them.” He puts both his hands on her shoulders and bends down next to her. “Come on Luna, you must be tired. We’ll find you a quiet place to rest.”  
She runs her fingers slowly through each of her brother’s heads of hair making sure to gently pet their ears. Lingering a moment longer she finally gingerly moves Wendall and Alfred’s heads off her lap. Suguro helps stand her up and makes sure the blanket covers all of her. She looks down at them as Suguro wraps his arm around her.  
“Come on Luna its cold out here.” He guides her into the building.  
Before they enter she turns in the doorway to look at them one last time as the coroners are covering up their bodies with blankets and boosting them onto gurneys. She prostrates in the doorway and bows her head.  
Suguro falls to his knees following her down. “Luna, are you okay?”  
She crosses herself and puts her hands together in prayer. “The Lord God is looking on and truly has compassion on us, as Moses declared in his song, when he openly bore witness, saying, ‘And God will have compassion on his servants.”  
“2 Maccabees 6. I still think you should be an Aria Luna.”  
Luna shakes her head as tears streak down her cheek. “Grant eternal rest on to them, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon them. May the souls of the faithfully departed, through the mercy of God, Rest in Peace. Amen.”  
Once she’s done with her prayer Suguro pulls her in.  
She puts her head on his shoulder and cries. He stays there holding her until someone comes with a hot drink for them and something for Luna to clean her face with. As she wipes off the grime from her face she steels herself and asks Suguro. “Were you and Lightening able to get any leads?”  
“Not as much as Lightening would have liked but the potential for more is there. We have a tech trying to pull up as much computer data as they can recover.”  
Luna nods her head and takes a sip of her hot beverage. “Coffee, hmm now I’m never gonna sleep.” She looks back over at the empty courtyard as it starts to snow.  
“Miss Wilk?” A man approaches them.  
Luna looks up. “Yes.”  
“If you’re ready we’d like to ask you some questions now.”  
Suguro stands, “Can’t it wait? She’s…”  
Luna grabs Suguro’s pant leg and he stops speaking looking down at her. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine Ryuji.”  
“Are you sure?” He squats down by her.  
She nods her head giving him her hand as he helps her to her feet. “I’m ready, to unearth eighteen years’ worth of deceit. I’m ready…to finally forgive my mother.” Luna looks over at the American exorcist that wants to question her. “I’m all yours.”  
“This way Miss Wilk. I’m Agent Beck, Senior Exorcist first class. These are for you to put on.” He hands her a jumper and a pair of shoes so that she doesn’t have to walk around the facility with a blanket wrapped around her anymore.  
Luna takes the clothing with an arm and then shakes his hand. “It’s nice to meet you sir.”  
He then leads her around the corner in a cubicle just behind where they had left Suguro standing.  
He nods and looks up. “I’ll give you some privacy and then I will assembled the rest of the agents to ask you some questions. Let me go round them up. Please sit here Miss Wilk.” The agent pulls out a chair at a desk. “I’ll be right back.” He walks around the corner and pulls a curtain closed over the side of the cubical.  
Luna can hear Lightening and Suguro talking around the corner as she dresses herself.  
“There now Suguro. I told you that they had a Guardian Angel on her.”  
“Yeah, a Guardian Angel that shot her brothers.” Suguro’s voice is gravelly with anger.  
Luna starts to breathe heavily and tear up until she hears heavy heeled shoes walk up next to them. She then hears a woman’s voice. “Actually there was a disgruntled orderly that shot both of the other two werewolves. One of our Guardian Angels got him, right between the eyes. They said he was up in the rafters. The only way she was able to pin point him was through his projectile and the direction the sound of his gun was coming from.”  
Luna leans in closer to the direction of their voices. ‘Who could be so precise that they could do that?’ she thinks to herself.  
“She? Who was it Agent Price?” Lightening’s voice is solemn.  
“Anonymous Sir, she wishes to remain Anonymous.” Luna hears the rustle of papers. “This is the data we were able to recover from the computers. I hope your little exwire there can give us more to go on.”  
Luna realizes she is talking about her.  
“If she’s anything like her father we won’t have to worry.”  
Luna smiles happy to hear that Lightening had so much confidence in her. She hears him shuffle through some papers and Agent Price walk away.  
“Lightening?” Asks Suguro.  
“Hmm…” Lightening crinkles one of the papers.  
“Why are you so surprised to hear that the Dragoon… I mean Guardian Angel was a woman?”  
“I can only think of a handful of Dragoons that could pinpoint another sniper based on just the sound of the projectile. Out of that handful only two of them are ladies.”  
Suguro clears his throat. “Anything promising in those papers?”  
Lightening sighs. “Some, but I agree with Price. I hope Wilk and Shima can be good little narks.”  
Luna nods her head. “I’ll tell you everything I know Professor.” She says under her breath.  
Suguro grumbles and sighs. “I wish I could have been here for her.”  
Lightening’s voice is strict and to the point. “She knew what she was getting into. I talked to her about it briefly in my office when you had left to get water for the kettle. Plus there is nothing you could have done for her. If you would have been here you would have just had to watch her suffer in silence. Otherwise you would have blown our cover.”  
Luna takes a deep breath, she agreed with Lightening’s statement but she would have loved to have Suguro with her the whole time. His presence always comforted her.  
Agent Beck comes back around the corner with two other agents. “Miss Wilk, this is Agent Davis.”  
“Nice to meet you Miss Wilk.” He shakes her hand and she nods at him.  
“And Agent Murphy.”  
“Hello.” She waves and Luna nods.  
All three of the agents then sit down.  
Beck talks for several minutes until he finally allows Luna to speak.  
Luna looks around the table. “First off I’ll need a computer.”  
Murphy leans down and begins to grab a laptop from her bag.  
Luna continues, “There was an orderly named James who came in to my cell the night before the full moon trying to beat me. I was able to scare him by summoning my wolf in my cage.”  
“So you’re studying to be a tamer?” Asks Beck.  
Luna nods, “And a Dragoon like my father. Anyways my brother Wendall…”  
She’s interrupted by Beck. “Could you please refer to your brother’s as 227 and 329 as that will be easier for us to follow?”  
Luna feels a lump in her throat and her eyes start to well up. She didn’t want to have to refer to her brothers in that manner but she understood why he asked her to do so. She wipes the tears out of her eyes. “I’ll try. 227 got ahold of him after he saw what he had done to my face, beating him against the bars till he had a concussion. While he was still coherent I questioned him. Most of what he said was nonsense but he did have some information on the Illuminati we should look into.”  
Murphy brings up her laptop and sets it on the desk turning it on. “What did he say Miss Wilk?”  
“He said that Lucifer the head of the Illuminati order was trying to make an immortality potion because Father Time was holding all the cards.”  
“Father Time?” Asks Davis.  
Luna looks over at him. “I believe that Father Time would be referring to Mephesto Phelps, Johan Faust, or his real name Samuel the Demon King of Time. He runs the cram school in Japan and has helped the Grigori for many years keeping the gates of Gahenna from opening. From what I understand he has also kept a multitude of clones but I don’t know enough about that to really comment too much further on it. I would be more than happy to do some more research if the opportunity arises.”  
Murphy hands Luna the computer.  
“Thank you agent Murphy. Is it password protected?” Luna looks down at it.  
“I’ve already put it in for you. You should be all set.” She waves her hand.  
Luna nods and starts typing into the computer while talking. “So after I had questioned James, I took his keys, and Wendall…” She shakes her head as she tears up again. “I mean 227 helped me take him to the security room on the floor I was imprisoned on. I did some poking around and was able to find this.” She unzips the file she had sent herself in an e-mail. “This is a record of all the werewolf experiments that the Illuminati did from 1997 till 2006. I know it’s old but some of these locations may still be hotspots for the Illuminati. If we can get more research from these places we might just be able to understand what they are trying to do and what their ultimate goal is.”  
Agent Beck peers over her shoulder. “It’s better than nothing.” He looks up from the computer. “Davis!”  
“Yes Beck sir?”  
“Get Beal and Price out here. I want them to look at this.”  
Davis clears his throat and whispers. “Beal isn’t officially here sir.” He raises his brows. “Remember?” He looks over to make sure that only the people in the cubical heard him. “She came here against her branches wishes.”  
Beck glares at him. “I don’t care if God himself had told her not to come. Drag her in here I want her opinion.  
“Sir I don’t…” Davis starts.  
“Davis, bring me the Angel of Death!” Beck bangs down on the table with his palm.  
Davis shivers at the nickname Beck just said. “Yes, sir. Don’t let her catch you calling her that or she’ll remind you why that used to be her nickname.”  
Beck nods his head.  
Davis gets up and walks out of the cubical.  
“The Angel of Death?” Luna asks. “Are you referring to Regina Beal?”  
Beck looks down at her. “Yes, she came here just for you. I guess your father was a close friend of hers.”  
Luna feels honored. Whenever her and her father would go to the shooting range he would talk about agent Beal and how much of a natural she was with a gun. ‘She’s the best Dragoon I’ve ever seen. Perhaps the highest ranking sniper in the order.’  
Luna feels as though she is being watched and looks over to see Suguro standing at the coffee station just outside the cubical opening. She quickly smiles at him.  
He smiles back and mouths to her. ‘Are you ok?’  
She nods taking a deep breath.  
He smiles and looks over just as Lightening walks over to him speaking very loudly in his Southern drawl. “I want you to look at this and tell me what you think.”  
Beck motions to Murphy. “Get Lightening out of sight.” He whispers.  
Agent Murphy gets up and walks over to them. “There is a private office the two of you can sit in to look at that.” She motions with her hand. “This way.”  
Lightening and Suguro follow. “It looks like…” Suguro trails off as Luna cannot hear their conversation anymore.  
Agent Beck takes the laptop out from in front of Luna. “I think that will be all Miss Wilk. We will let you know if we have any more questions. So don’t leave the facility quite yet.”  
Luna looks up at him over her shoulder. “Actually, Beck sir there is one other thing I should tell you.” She follows him with her eyes as he sits back down.  
“Go ahead Miss Wilk.” He folds his arms on the table.  
Luna swallows hard. “About two hours before the moon rose I was taken in to see the commander of the Illuminati, Lucifer the King of Light.”  
Beck’s jaw drops and he scoots his chair in leaning towards her. He slowly recovers from his shock. “Go on.”  
“He really didn’t reveal much to me, but he did suggest that my cooperation was vital to his cause.” Luna leans on the table with one elbow and draws circles on the table with her finger. “I think if we make it sound like I believe an exorcist shot my brothers I could gain their trust again and go deeper down the rabbit hole.”  
Beck leans back in his chair rubbing his jaw. “That wouldn’t be an assignment I would be able to give to you. Lightening would have to decide whether or not you were ready for that.” He looks up at the ceiling and dispenses a breath. “How did Lucifer look?”  
Luna shivers looking down at the table. “Hauntingly beautiful and weak.”  
Beck looks at her. “Weak?”  
Luna nods looking back up at him. “He was very pale his mouth and face drawn as they had him hooked up to an intravenous drip.”  
“What was in it?” Beck asks.  
“I didn’t think to look sir, sorry.” Luna looks down at the table again beating herself up for not thinking about getting more details.  
“That’s alright it may not be important, but you said he was weak. So in other words we should act fast if we are going to exorcise him back to Gahenna.”  
Luna nods.  
Beck folds his arms and processes all that Luna just told him. “Well that is certainly helpful. I’ll make sure that your efforts are properly noted in my report.”  
Luna nods, “Thank you Beck sir.”  
He nods back. “If there is nothing else Miss Wilk you may go and get some rest now. Will you be leaving with Lightening and the boy he brought with him?”  
Luna nods her head. “Yes, Professor Light and Ryuji Suguro will escort me home.”  
“Hmm…” Beck quivers. “You be careful with Lightening Miss Wilk, and after you take your Exorcist Exams be sure to send me a copy of your transcripts and resume. I’d very much like to work with you again.   
Luna smiles, “Thank you sir. I will consider it.”  
Agent Murphy walks back into the cubical. “The Tor…” She clears her throat. “I mean Lightening is in the back office sir.”  
Luna looks over at Beck. “If we are done sir I would like to go join them.”  
He nods, “Agent Murphy please take Luna over to the office.”  
“Of course, right this way.” She holds out her hand.  
Luna gets up and follows Murphy down the back hallway and around the corner as she takes her to Suguro and Lightening.  
“It’s that door there.” Murphy points and then goes back to Agent Beck.  
Luna stands in the doorway of the office.  
Lightening looks up. “Wolf, come here I want you to look at this with us.” He motions over with his hand and looks back down at the papers.  
Luna smiles, she forgot how annoying Lightening could be, but she missed him razzing her. “What am I looking at professor?” She says as she walks up next to him.  
He sniffs, “Woaw, Wilk! You’re rank. Like the north end of a south bound cow.”  
Luna laughs and pats Lightening’s back. “I had to one up you, you know.  
Suguro laughs as Lightening grumbles with a snicker in his voice. “Hey, what?”


End file.
